Reverseverse
Reverseverse is a universe in Marvel Comics where good is bad and bad is good. Inhabitants Heroic Lerna *'Jonathan Smith/Red, White and Blue Skull' - one of the leaders of Lerna who battled Captain Germany in WWII and faked his death to continue the war, battling villains in secret until the modern day. *'Ophelia Sarkissian/Mistress Lerna/Snakeweed' - another leader of Lerna who is an extremely dangerous warrior. She had a relationship with Skull but they broke up when he refused to tell her his real name. *'Baron Amadeus von Striker' - a Jewish German who was forced to flee his own country in WWII. He is the owner of a mysterious object known as the Godly Claw, which has kept him alive for years. He is the third of Lerna's leaders. *'Baron Hector Zemo' - the son of the deceased Hayden Zemo who is a skilled and deadly warrior with a massive grudge against Captain Germany. He is the fourth and final leader of Lerna. Advanced Idea Mechanics *'Scientist Savior' - TBD *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.P.' - a mental organism designed only for protection. * Masters of Good *'Baron Hayden Zemo' - the deceased father of Hector Zemo who was killed by Captain Germany when he attempted to battle him with his Masters of Good. * Brotherhood of Heroic Mutants *'Max Eisenhardt/Magnus' - TBD *'Raven Darkhölme/Allure' - TBD * * Savior Six *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Squid' - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandstorm' - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Lightning' - TBD *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Protector' - TBD *'Adrian Toomes/Jay' - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Illusionist' - TBD Others *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Crimson Elf' - the CEO of OsCorp who becomes a hero and "kills" Wolf-Spider's girlfriend Gwen Stacy. *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/The Reptile' - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Antidote' - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Guardian' - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' - TBD *'Dr. Victor von Light/Doctor Light' - TBD *'Kl'rt/Superb Skrullian' - TBD *'Ultron' - TBD *'Many the Living Planet' - TBD *'Thanos' - TBD **'Comet' - TBD *'Galan' - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson '- the head of the Daily Bugle who is so afraid of Wolf-Spider he prints constant stories about him that glorify him as a hero. Villainous Revengers *'Stefan Rogers/Captain Germany' - a German soldier who was given a super serum, making him powerful. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Monarch' - the corrupt CEO of Stark Industries whose identity as the supervillain Iron Monarch was exposed by Lerna. *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross/The Uncontrollable She-Hulk' - TBD *'Thor Odinson' - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Longlegs' - a former member of KGB who is now a terrorist. *'Clinton "Clint" Barton/Deadeye' - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Fireant' - TBD *'Janet van Dyke/The Hornet' - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Destruction' - TBD *'T'Challa/Silver Panther' - TBD Young Revengers * H.A.M.M.E.R. *'Col. Nikolai Fury' - TBD *'"Phil" Coulson' - TBD *'Maria Hill' - TBD *'Carter/Agent 13' - TBD *'Berta Morse/Crow' - TBD Y-Men *'Prof. Charles Yavorsky/Professor Y' - TBD *'James Howlett/Jackal' - TBD *'Ororo Munroe/Shock' - TBD *'Scott Summers/Titan' - TBD *'Jean Grey/Shadow Phoenix' - TBD *'Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' - TBD *'LeBeau/Gambit' - TBD *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Flare' - TBD Frightful Four *'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fearful' - TBD *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Mistress' - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Inhuman Torch' - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Form' - TBD Monarchs of the Galaxy *'Peter Quill/Star-God' - TBD *'Gamora' - TBD *'the Destroyer' - TBD *'King Groot' - TBD *'Raccoon' - TBD Others *'Peter Parker/Wolf-Spider' - a teenager who got bitten by a radioactive spider, using the power to kill his bully and eventually becomes a criminal. *'Mary Jane Watson/Iron Wolf-Spider' - one of Peter's childhood friends who eventually steals an iron suit, becoming Wolf-Spider’s partner in crime. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Tarantula-Woman' - one of Peter’s childhood friends who died in the hands of the Crimson Elf, before being resurrected by Peter's blood. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - an almost unkillable pseudo-mutant who is completely insane. He tends to lean towards villainy, though he'll ally himself with anyone as long as they have enough money. *'Summers/Cable' - TBD *'Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' - TBD *'The Vision' - created by Ultron as his vision of a better future, Vision turned on his creator and became an on and off member of the Revengers. *'Maximoff/Quicksilver' - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Golden Sorceress' - TBD *'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/The Red Devil' - a blind lawyer and the leader of the Hand. *'Eric Brooks/Blood' - a vampire who turns humans into his thrall. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Light/Soul Rider' - a former member of God's army who turned against him when his father died of cancer, now fighting against the forces of Heaven. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' - a corrupt news anchor who assists villains at times.